The Last Moments of the Last Wind Prietess
by Sunny Akutsu
Summary: Told from Talim's POV. Moments after defeating Algol, she thought everything was going to be over. It would be...for her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur.**

**Author's Notes: Let's assume that this was what happened right after Talim's ending in SC IV. And why she wasn't in the lastest game DX~!**

**Watch her ending if you guys miss the Wind Priestess we all know and love that much :p. I did...**

**/***/**

* * *

It was over for me. It was supposed to be over for Yun-Seong too. I had given a man, corrupted by an evil power, peace by reuniting him with the person who was once his family.

I remember those moments with vivid clarity…

…

….

…..

"Ugh."

I would later learn of the fallen man's identity: Algol, it was. He had already had absolution in his soul, but he needed to remember that he must let go of the evil that crippled his very self.

The two large swords he used in battle, one that radiated with evil and one that had energy that countered the other, slipped out of his hands and fell on the ground, giving off two, loud _clanks_. Yun-Seong was inches away from us; he had been defeated before I got to fight Algol myself.

Algol was still writhing in the pain of his defeat when I spoke to him.

"I place no blame on you," I told him, "I won't even question what these swords are." I didn't want to know. I thought, the less I knew, the better. "However, they threaten the very fabric of nature," I could feel it in my soul, what the winds were telling me. They asked of me do an alternative for the man I wanted to help.

But first, I need him to know something. I echoed the winds wishes to him. I said, "I'll return them to their true forms…and you as well," And that was when the winds and I were ready to give him what the man needed, what he had been yearning for that whole time.

An invisible doorway opened beside me and the spirit of a tall, young man with blonde hair and blue eyes materialized by my side in an instant. I found that man to have some resemblance with Algol. Algol raised his head…his eyes widened.

"Father…" the young man said. His strides were light but I sensed joy in each step he took the closer he got to Algol. There was even joy in Algol when the young man was finally in front of him.

"My son…," he called him.

The young man stretched out his hand for Algol to reach. Peace was being radiated from the two when they joined hands. I never saw them leave; I didn't see them pass on. I was busy giving the winds a little prayer I wanted to share.

" _O wind, I beg of you. Please give peace and tranquility to all."_

_At long last_, I thought, _It's over._

Or so I thought.

"…" I gasped upon hearing the unmistakable sound of a sword being picked up.

"Yun-Seong!"

I broke out of prayer and saw my friend with the darker sword in his hand. With much strength inside of him, he was able hold the weapon easily.

"Haha!" he chuckled as he brandished the sword, "Its mine at last, Soul Edge!"

It was not good. It was no good, indeed.

"Ugh."

Yun-Seoung suddenly writhed in pain when energy, in the color of orange and red, coursed through his arm…then to his whole body…then his eyes…until he was completely covered with the evil power.

"_Yun-Seoung…"_

"_**So much power,"**_ When my friend spoke again, it wasn't just his voice I was hearing, _**"With this power, I'll crush my enemies in an instant."**_That must been his voice mixed with the sword's.

"Is that what you really wanted to do?" I tried reasoning with what was left of Yun-Seong. Maybe the real one could still hear me," I thought you wanted to protect the ones you love, your homeland and your friends…from your enemies." I must confess that fear was about to grip me the longer I saw Yun-Seoung with the sword.

"_**Not if I destroy them first,"**_ he said menacingly. His voice was sounding less and less human. He was slowly losing his humanity, _**"I'll destroy anyone who stands in my way. Including you!"**_

A chill went down my spine and the winds were shivering along with me.

"You're…You're too far gone now," I realized. My dear friend and most trusted traveling companion, the Yun-Seoung I have come know and love, had now been lost by his own pride. He had let his soul be corrupted, by the darkness inside the evil sword.

"I have no choice, then." I said to the creature, the sword, with all my courage. I did my best not to make my fear visible. I needed to be brave, as well as to be strong, to defeat the lost Yun-Seoung.

_I must defeat you._

I prepared myself for battle, asked the winds for guidance, hoped to save my friend from the darkness and…

…

….

…..

That was it.

That was all I remember.

I was actually lying when I said I remembered everything with clarity. As a matter of fact, I've forgotten what really happened to my friend and to myself after that battle. I could only conclude that those were my final moments of my existence that world. I wonder of the winds have given mercy to my friend before _his_ life came to an end.

* * *

**/***/**

**Trivia:**

**What lies in each of the characters Souls:**

***Algol- _Absolution_**

*** Talim- _Purity_**

***Yun-Seoung- _Pride_**

**/***/**

**I actually combined Talim's ending and Seong Mi-na's ending before I realized that Yun-Seoung got corrupted by Soul Edge in Seong-Mi na's ending (Damn! I thought for sure it was Talim's!).**

**Aw well. This is actually my first oneshot for this fandom. Hope you like it ;)**


End file.
